Polygon (streaming service)
, , |founded = March 17, 2017; years ago|owner = Polygon LLC|no_of_employees = 153|slogan = "Where entertainment has been perfected at last"}} Polygon is a hybrid streaming service and online community platform owned by Polygon LLC, a -based joint-venture of and BPI Media, launched on March 17, 2017. Polygon is a free streaming service with more than 75 content partners and over 180 communities for each show, and offers content in more than 60 languages, with all series having the option to switch between the languages each series has been dubbed into. Ads are included, however, Polygon offers an ad-free "Polygon Pure" plan which costs $6.19/per year. The platform features different communities for each series featured on the platform which people can join, post to, live chat with members of and share content on whilst viewing the shows. Since 2018, series and films licensed by Cox subsidiary Gotaku has been featured on the service (Gotaku also streams their series on , , One Play, and their YouTube and VidSpace channels). History Upon launch, Polygon signed a deal with and it's international licensees (including, but not limited to, , , Gotaku, , and others) to stream Toei's anime on special Polygon communities. Polygon ordered 12 shows in January of 2018: * WCW: Produced by and : it is described as "the WWE answer to " and revolves around a fictionalized version of the infamous wrestling promotion of the same name. (30 episodes for Season 1) (TV-MA) * Victorious Chorus: Produced by in association with Vlover/Prebensen Productions and : this Glee parody focuses on the glee club of Rachel Corrie Memorial Middle-High School in Accident, Maryland, which is conducted by Mr. Jezza Clarkson ( 's ). (32 episodes for Season 1) (TV-MA) * Pelswick: Produced by : a revival of the 2000 Canadian series of the same name. (15 episodes for Season 3) (TV-Y7) * Remain Silent: Produced by : a true crime series. (13 episodes for Season 1) (TV-14) * Faith: Produced by and : A dramedy focusing on 6 friends who are Atheists. (16 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Astronomy: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS as Mission Control: this next generation of NASA astronauts and scientists juggle both their personal and professional lives during a critical mission to find intelligent life outside of our galaxy with no margin for error. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Life or Death: Produced by Baer Bones, originally developed for Fox as The Beast: A life-and-death procedural that each episode will follow three challenging medical cases. In the end, two of the patients will live, one will die. The series will center on their doctor — with a clinical fear of death — who never stops fighting the odds. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * PartyRider Datsun: Produced by and , originally developed for Adult Swim as Yakuza Rider: a spoof of Japanese tokusatsu wherein an American teenager is selected as the new generation of a Japanese superhero, PartyRider Datsun. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Doggvision: Produced by and : a sketch show starring rapper . It is similar to his former MTV show . (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Sorry, I Was Drunk: Produced by , , and : A multi-camera mockumentary starring as Jonathan Wheeler, owner of The Wheel, a bar in New York City. The show focuses on life inside and outside the bar. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * In the Heights: Produced by and : a "musical sitcom" based off the Broadway musical by and . (18 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Dedrick's: Produced by Mount Wachusett Media Group and Electronic Apeman: a work com about people who work at a family-run department store in Boston. The workforce have an incompetent nature, to the point where "the facts on how it's stays in business are highly classified by the U.S. government." (25 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) Polygon's first live-action original shows all had unique filming locations: WCW is mainly filmed in (mainly in ), Victorious Chorus in , Remain Silent at the studios in , Dedrick's in , Faith and Doggvision in , Astronomy in , Life or Death in , and PartyRider Datsun, Sorry I Was Drunk, and In the Heights in . The shows debuted from March to November of 2018. In July 2018, Polygon ordered 16 more shows: * King of the Hill: Produced by , , and : a revival of the hit Fox adult animated sitcom of the same name. (20 episodes for Season 14) (TV-14) * Blossoms 666: Produced by and : a comical loose adaptation of the series of the same name, wherein siblings Cheryl and Jason Blossom "try" to compete for the title of anti-Christ, whilst a recurring subplot involves (as himself) feuding with Archie Comics chief creative officer (also playing himself). (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * The Best of The Grand Tour: Produced by : a "condensed version" of the Amazon Prime Video series , with host and content editor Mike Fernie presenting "the best of the various hijinks and stunts from The Grand Tour in a bite-sized package". (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Helge: Produced by and : a drama series based off the true story of officer Helge Meyer (played by ), aka "God's Rambo", who used his 1979 Chevrolet Camaro to save countless lives during the . (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Hairball Alley: Produced by : a sitcom oriented towards the furry fandom starring noted YouTube fursuiters Majira Strawberry, Tilt Longtail, wileyk209zback, and Artemis Wishfoot as fictionalized versions of their fursonas living in the same house in North Carolina. (23 episodes for Season 1) (TV-14) * Convoy: Produced by and : a dramedy based off the 1978 film of the same name, taking place in modern times and with reprising his role of Martin 'Rubber Duck' Penwald, who is now running a trucking company and training an all-new generation of renegade truckers. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-LV) * VCR Oddities: Produced by : this reality show is about VHS tape collectors. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Lovecraftia, U.S.A.: Produced by Mount Wachusett Media Group and Electronic Apeman: a dramedy-action series set in an alternate 1920s where (played by ) tries to balance running the USA with saving the world from his well-known rogues' gallery of monsters. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Mega Manning: Produced by : a weekly NFL talk show hosted by , featuring himself, always wearing turtlenecks and suit jackets, and a weekly alternating guest in wing chairs in front of a black wall. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Ice Cream Truck Wars: Produced by : this reality show is based off the Canadian web series of the same name and focuses on the ice cream men of Rainbow Ice Cream in . (14 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-L) * Indigo: Produced by Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television: After arresting 14-year-old Quinn Hayter (played by ), 38-year-old police officer Brian Keys (played by ) sees her as useful to solving crimes in this paranormal crime drama. (16 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Advice on Being a Millenial from a Millenial: Produced by : This reality series follows 3 Millenial friends from 3 different cities. Everette North from Atlanta, Georgia, Devon Aiken from Stockton, California, and Esther Daniels from Memphis, Tennessee. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Pita Ten: Produced by and : A sitcom based off the manga of the same name and acting as an American remake of it's anime adaptation, wherein high school student Kendrick "Kenzie" Hale (played by Robbie Nekrošius; original counterpart is Kotarou Higuchi voiced by ) meets his new neighbor, angel-in-training Misha (played by ; original counterpart is Misha voiced by ), and hilarity ensues. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * No Way Back: Produced by and , originally developed for NBC as Firefighters: a drama about how far a team of special firefighters in go to save lives. (13 episodes ordered for season 1) (TV-14) * Underground: Produced by , The Beekeeper's Apprentice and , originally developed for ABC as The Mission: it chronicles the colorful, complicated lives of cops on and off the beat in harrowing emotional and often humorous situations. (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Amuseamento!: Produced by and , originally developed for PBS: An animated show about a toddler who creates an amusement park, but her mother wants her to play outside. (49 episodes for season 1) (TV-Y7) All shows premiered from July to December 2018. In January 2019, Polygon ordered another 14 shows, which premiered in May and June: * What's My Fault?: Produced by and and based off : Amanda, a humble young woman from coastal New England, sets out to seek revenge on a group of men who violated her while under the influence of drugs. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-LSV) * Hunters: Produced by Bernero Productions, Dokisiku Productions and , originally developed for FOX as The Hunters of INTERPOL: This series is about a group of criminal investigators who become professional assassins for a secret INTERPOL program. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14-LV) * Cagney & Lacey: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS: Two female police detectives (Sarah Drew and Michelle Hurd) and friends keep the secrets of L.A. safe. It was a reboot of the 1982-88 CBS series. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Main Justice: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS: In the tumultuous world of the 5th floor of the Department of Justice, the U.S. Attorney General takes on the biggest legal and investigative cases in the country. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * POP'd: Produced by : Each week, a group of 2 strangers attempt to host a talk show, there will be the host talking about opinions about the latest in pop culture, celebrity interviews and most importantly, awkwardness. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * One Stop Shop Town: Produced by and : originally developed for CBS as Rural: In the town of Springapple, Georgia, home to a population of 10, this dramedy follows the relationship of these 10 people. (6 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Wowio: Produced by and in association with , , and : An original anime series created by 's starring as treasure hunter Gilbert Salamander. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG-L) * Bombers on the Screen: Produced by and : A period drama centered around the lives of U.S. Strategic Air Command personnel throughout the 1970's and 1980's during the Cold War. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-14-L) * From Russia with Bombs: Produced by and : a companion series to Bombers on the Screen shining the light on the other side of the Cold War and demonstrating the perspective of the USSR's Strategic Missile Troops and Air Defense Forces throughout the 1970's and 1980's. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-14-L) * Hello There, Mr. Drager: Produced by and : described as "Father Ted with American politics", the series is a dramedy about two British brothers, Samuel and David Drager (played by and ), who move to a North Carolina mountain town that's horribly divided between right-wing racism and xenophobia and left-wing activism. Hilarity ensues as the two Brits try to make sense of what things such as "Kek" and "#MeToo" mean. (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-L) * Father Ted: Produced by and , originally developed for NBC: An American remake of the classic Irish sitcom of the same name, taking place on an island off the coast of New York where three priests have been banished to for various incidents. (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-14-L) * Daddy Issues: Produced by , Elizabeth Meriwether Pictures and , originally developed for FOX: Follows single thirtysomething Andi, who refuses to settle down, and her friendship with her playboy dad. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Unbeatable Cops: Produced by , Little Chicken, Inc. and , originally developed for FOX: FBI Special Agent Clementine Olis is in the midst of investigating a domestic terrorism threat when a personal indiscretion, an affair with a prominent general, shatters her life and threatens her career at the FBI. (22 episodes for season 1) (TV-14-LV) * So Close: Produced by Hazy Mills Productions and , originally developed for NBC: At crossroads in their separate lives, hopeless romantics Riley & Kyle are close to settling for the wrong partner, unaware that they live only blocks apart and may be each other's soulmates. (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG-L) In March 2019, 16 more shows were ordered. *'VG Cats': Produced by : An animated adaptation of the webcomic of the same name. (24 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG-L) *'Demolition Man': Produced by : A dramedy series based off the 1993 movie of the same name. Two men, a Mafia boss, Benjamin Missaglia (played by ), and a risk-taking FBI agent, Sam Combie (played by ), are frozen in time in the year 2018 and are reanimated in the year 4031 to find mainstream society changed and all nameable problems, ranging from crime to health issues to racism to even internet trolling, eliminated. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG-LV) *'Following the Rainbow': Produced by Nolan + Co, Edge of the Rainbow Productions, and : This half hour dramedy follows Charlie Hodges, a 16 year old teenager trying to figure out his life after coming out as gay. (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) *'The Ice-T Show': Produced by O Face Productions and WHERE Media, originally developed for Bounce TV as Room Service: electrician Sammy Mahama-Williams ( ) moves from Springfield, Massachusetts to Fort Lauderdale, Florida to work at his family's hotel. (23 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG-L) *'Night Court': Produced by and : A sequel series to the 1980's sitcom of the same name, wherein the night shift of a Manhattan municipal court is presided over by a young and idiotic judge, Gerald "Gary" Store (the son of Harold T. "Harry" Stone from the original series). (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) *'Seven Types of Ambiguity': Produced by Moonshot Entertainment and : this six-episode miniseries is an adaptation of the Australian series of the sane name. (TV-14) *'Angelino Aliens': Produced by Construction Yard Productions, , , and , originally developed for The CW as The End of the World as We Know It: A series loosely based off the novel "The End of the World As We Know It" by Iva-Marie Palmer - when a prison spaceship carrying the universe's most deadly aliens crashes in Southern California, two young women with bigger dreams than working at a Dante's Pizza Palace (a connection to producer 's previous show ) in the Valley are recruited by a -esque figure to hunt down the escaped criminals who have camouflaged themselves as eccentric Angelinos. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) *'Playing Dead': Produced by and Intrigue Entertainment, originally developed for The CW: The lives of a mortician and his son are turned upside-down when the woman who abandoned them 15 years ago returns and asks them to fake our death. (8 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) *'Walking the Truth': Produced by El TV Kadsre Television and , originally developed for NBC: a remake of the 2016 El TV Kadsre 1 show of the same name. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) *'Skinny Dip': Produced by and , originally developed for The CW: After her husband tries to kill her on what she thought was a romantic cruise to celebrate their second wedding anniversary, a woman teams with a jaded ex-cop to exact her own twisted brand of revenge on her cheating spouse and winds up uncovering a wider conspiracy in the process. Based on the novel by Carl Hiaasen. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) *'Braving the Dark': Produced by : A reality game show where 4 contestants face 3 obstacle courses in the dark with a flashlight being the only source of light, for a chance to win $50,000. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) *'Welcome to Nowhere': Produced by and , originally developed for Netflix as Apocalypse Anarchy: A sitcom taking place after the end of the world (the events of are intentionally left vague but implied mainly to be a nuclear war) in rural Arkansas with a family who lives with their pet cat girl Yoko (played by ), who was mutated from a normal cat, and a wise-cracking Lovecraftian monster named Rawrnok the Fleshglobber (voiced by ). (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) *'Crossed Wires': Produced by and Vlover/Prebensen Productions: A sitcom taking place in the headquarters of a mom-and-pop cable company in a small Maine logging town, loosely based off the internet webseries Milinoket Cabbl by Triple C TWC. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * 25 Days: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS as a multi-camera hybrid show, then converted by Polygon as a single-camera show: Twentysomething Kyle comes to Austin to finally convince his old best friend from camp that they are perfect for each other. Unfortunately, she just got engaged. A lot of guys would give up; Kyle is not one of those guys. But to Kyle’s surprise, even though he came to town looking for “the one,” he might end up with much more than that. (25 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Bright Futures: Produced by and Khakabo Ink Society, originally developed for ABC then NBC: Four roommates all stumbling through the transition from the clueless, immature twentysomethings they are now to the successful professionals they’re destined to be. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Command Life: Produced by Berlanti Productions and , originally developed for ABC as Most Likely To: In high school, Liz Cooney had everything and Markie McQueen had nothing. Twenty years later, they’re reunited under the same roof as single moms and unlikely housemates. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) In June 2019, 9 shows were ordered. * The A Word: Produced by True Jack Productions and , originally developed for FOX: A remake of the BBC One drama of the same name. (6 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Saturated: Produced by and Sander/Moses Productions, originally developed for ABC as For Love: Five years ago, Hope Castille’s fiancé was killed. This morning she received a phone call from him. An epic love triangle set against a grounded, secret world of magic in present-day New Orleans. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * The Last Video Rental: Produced by Look at What We Made Productions and : Ticket Video Rentals used to have 350 video rental stores in 32 states, in 2017 they went bankrupt, now there's only one franchise left in Corpus Christi, TX. (8 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Good Cop, Bad Cop: Produced by Berlanti Productions, Home Alone Productions, and : In each episode, two cops from two different states try to solve a case in two unique ways. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Luxurious: Produced by Home Alone Productions, and : After Wolfe Roscoe, the CEO of Snow, a multi-million dollar streaming service dies from a heart attack, his son Mark takes over as CEO in this comedy. (16 episodes) (TV-14) * Teenage Problems: Produced by Edge of the Rainbow Productions and : Teenage friends Kyle Mooney and Skylar Randall who met online starts dating in real life, they realize how hard falling in love is. (16 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * RangeVR: Produced by Osprey Productions and : A dramedy in the style of a reality show about a fictitious virtual reality startup. (8 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Doctor Service: Produced by Timberman/Beverly Productions and ABC Signature Studios, originally developed for Hulu: A doctor can take care of its medicine by its lives. (8 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Hannah's World: Produced by , originally developed for ABC: Hannah ( ) and her Indian-American immigrant father always have been close, but after she admits to herself that she’s in a dead-end job and he reveals his marriage is over, they’re starting over together and each finding a new path. This new chapter will either make them crazy close -- or just crazy. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) In August 2019, 15 new shows were ordered: * Funplex: Produced by , Not Old But Ripe Productions, , and , originally developed for NBC as The B-52s Present Funplex: a comedy starring a group of teens led by lowlife Mick Stripes (played by ) working at a theme park run by (playing themselves). (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * The Most Interesting Man in the World: Produced by , originally developed for Netflix as So Interesting: a comedy-adventure series starring , reprising his role of from the world-famous commercials, as he goes on adventures with his team to various exotic locations. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-LV) * Surveillance: Produced by 6th & Idaho, and , originally developed for CBS: Centered on the head of communications for the NSA, a charming operative who finds her loyalties torn between protecting the government’s secrets and her own. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Less Than Zero: Produced by , originally developed for Hulu: Clay grew up in the excess of 1980s Los Angeles, but unlike all of his friends who stayed behind for college, he is in now in his freshman year on the East Coast. He returns home for winter break in the pilot and has a complicated relationship with Blair, his high school girlfriend, and is worried about his friend Julian. Based on Bret Easton Ellis' novel. (7 episode miniseries) (TV-MA) * Campus: Produced by Look at What We Made Productions and ABC Signature Studios: A comedy taking place during college during the 1984-1985 school year. (18 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Hypnotizing My Heart: Produced by Mandeville Television and , originally developed for ABC as The Hypnotist's Love Story: After a string of failed romances, successful hypnotherapist Ellen (Juliet Rylance, The Knick) is optimistic about her current boyfriend. But then he reveals a disturbing truth: a stalker ex-girlfriend (Heather Graham) has been following him for years. Ellen finds herself intrigued — and oddly thrilled by the stalker, entirely unaware that they've already met. Based on the book "The Hypnotist's Love Story" by Big Little Lies author Liane Moriarty. (8 episode miniseries with a full series planned if successful) (TV-MA) * Branson: Produced by Redneck Telavizion and , originally developed for FOX: a sitcom taking place in Branson, Missouri focusing on the performers of a revue. Several notable Branson performers such as make appearances in the series as themselves. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Outside of the Box: Produced by Cheese Dipped Nachos, Look at What We Made Productions and 35-year-old graphic designer Benji Winters has landed an ad agency gig to work on an ad campaign for a clothing company called Blue Flamingo Fashion, meanwhile, he's raising his aunt's teenage daughter Cori Lane, who wants to be a graphic designer. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Martha Speaks Again: Produced by and We're Animators! Inc., originally developed for PBS: A revival of the 2008 children's show Martha Speaks. (24 episodes for season 1) (TV-Y7) * Drop da Beet: Produced by Cheese Dipped Nachos, and : A mockumentary based on about a failed music festival called 37th Street. (9 episode miniseries with plans on turning it into an anthology if successful) (TV-MA) * Now You See It: Produced by Fremantle, originally developed for ABC: Revival of the 1974-75 and 1989 game show hosted by The Big Bang Theory star . (10 episodes for season 1) TV-PG) * The Emperor of Malibu: Produced by , originally developed for CBS: When the son of a Chinese billionaire announces his engagement to an American woman, his outrageous family descends upon the couple to win their son back and test drive the American dream. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Super Simple Love Story: Produced by and Snowpants Productions, originally developed for CBS: A story told through interviews and vignettes spanning 10 years, about how an unlikely couple becomes an unlikely family. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Richard Lovely: Produced by , originally developed for FOX: Richard Lovely is the disgruntled author of Mr. Mouse, a best-selling children's book series. He doesn’t hate children -- just everything about them. After a publicity fiasco involving an unexpectedly savvy 9-year-old kid, Mr. Mouse appears in Richard’s real life as he is forced into an unlikely father-son relationship that will change his life forever. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Lovestruck: Produced by , originally developed for FOX: First season takes place over the course of a single night at a wedding. As we get to know the wedding party, we’ll learn surprising reveals about their present and past. We’ll see that things aren’t always what they seem and explore the complicated bonds of love, friendship and family at different stages of life. Inspired by the French series Quadras. (8 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) Shortly after the August greenlightings, two more shows were added: * Family Matters: Produced by Home Alone Productions, , and , a sequel to the hit 1990's sitcom of the same name, wherein Steve Urkel ( ) is now a father of three, and still has his crazy personality along with his nack for creating wacky inventions. His kids hang out with the new generation of the Winslow family. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * The Untold Truth: Produced by Wolf Entertainment and it featured the untold truth and case files of the New Orleans Police Department. (9 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) See also *List of countries with Polygon availability *Polygon (streaming service)/Tropes Category:Streaming services Category:Fictional television platforms Category:2017 establishments Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:2010s establishments Category:Polygon Category:United States